Three-dimensional, stand-alone display devices are known. Such devices are useful for displaying, for example, wine lists, calendars, menus, or print advertisements. One such three-dimensional, standalone display device is shown assembled and disassembled in FIGS. 1 and 2, respectively. The prior art device shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, as is common with prior display devices, is comprised of two separate sheets 10 and 12. Both sheets 10 and 12 have a slot 14 for use in assembling the sheets together as shown in FIG. 1. The display device, when assembled, is free standing and has eight (8) viewing panels 16A-H that may contain calendars, advertisements, or printed matter.
There are several problems with prior art display devices such as the display device shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. First, the display device must be shipped unassembled and assembled prior to use. Second, the use of two separate sheets to form the display device is undesirable because of the increased cost in manufacturing two parts, rather than one. Further, if the printed matter to be displayed on the display device is contiguous between adjacent panels, for example, panels 16A and 16H of FIG. 1, then the manufacturing process may cause misalignment of the printed matter in the assembled device. Moreover, errors in assembly are prone to occur, causing a noninformative display device.
To address the aforementioned problems, there is a need for a three-dimensional, stand-alone display device that may be mass manufactured at a fraction of the cost of prior devices, requires no assembly at the point of deployment, and achieves a configuration suitable for efficient shipping.